Just Another Fanfic
by mystery of misery
Summary: A Teenage delinquent starts her journey in the Poke'mon world. discontinued
1. Intro

_Authors note: Well, this is my first fanfic. wish me luck! I'm not to good with spelling or grammar (all hail spell check). If you happen to review my story...don't be polite. I want the cold hard truth, even if that means bitting my head off. I want to improve my writing skills and you being mean is good on my part, but if you do decide I need to lose a limb, do tell me why so I can correct my mistake saving me from future suffering. Thank you._

_I do not own any characters, creatures, or places from Poke'mon_

Introduction

My name is Kathren, but my childhood nick name is Fox. My parents put me in an orphanage when I was just a baby, I still don't know who they are. I've been adopted twice since then, and I'm already an unwanted teenager of 16. Nobody wants to adopt a teen with my record, who will be a legal adult in a couple of years.

There are only a few others that are around my age, and we've formed a tight pack, knowing that as long as there are sweet faced, innocent kids, none of us will get adopted. We use this motivation for our crimes. We sneak out, drink, fool around, vandalize a few government buildings, and come back completely undetected. No one seems to remember us. As long we remain here, we're merely shadows, slipping into the darkness. One thing's for certain, we are the rejects, walking memorials reminding others to get adopted and stay that way before they end up like us.

The one thing all of us have in common, is the want to get out into the Poke'mon world and be free. We don't need an adventure, we just need to get out of this place. Only half of the kids here have ever even seen a Poke'mon before, and all of the teens are dying to get out there and prove themselves. We just hope for the taste of early freedom, so we sneak out, break rules, have fun until we're 18.

We hope the orphanage won't put up with us for that long.

_Well that was kind of short and boring but hopefully you'll think the next two chapters are okay._


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I do not own Poke'mon, it does not own me. What a deal._

Chapter 1: Trouble

I woke to the sound of creaking wood and I was up without a breath. A cool night breeze pushed my short blue hair back, revealing a full moon surrounded by stars. My hazel eyes scanned my surroundings. It was dark, all around me, my fellow orphans slept soundly, not a shadow twitched.

There it was again...the creaking of wood. I stepped quietly to the window and looked out, and sure enough he was sitting outside my window in the tree, looking utterly relaxed. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Cue ball, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I hissed.

Sean flinched at the mention of his childhood nickname. When he was five he shaved his hair off because he thought it was cool. Probably why he wasn't adopted for a while. He started to climb down again.

"Go wake up rabbit." He said, gesturing towards Alice's bed. "We're gonna have some fun."

"What kind of fun?" I inquired.

He smirked, "you'll see."

"This better be worth it." I stated teasingly

"Oh, it will be." He replied and jumped down from the tree

I shook my head, what are they up to tonight? I walked cautiously over to Alice's bed. I shook her slightly

"Rabbit, wake up!" I whispered.

"Not...tonight." She whined and rolled over

"O, yes tonight." I snapped. "Now get up you don't want to keep Red waiting."

"Red can shove off." She growled lazily and sat up. "Let's just get this over with, but for the record I'm only doing this because I want to get drunk."

"Whatever." I stated while shoving a black hoody on. She put on a dark blue vest and a beanie.

We climbed silently out the window and into the tree. When we were both on the ground Sean and Red grabbed us, shocking us both. Sean and I embraced shortly while Alice screamed at red for being so stupid. He shut her up with a kiss. She glared at him evilly.

Alice cleared her throat, "so what did you guys drag us out here for?"

Sean threw Alice a bottle of rum, "Relax a little, Rabbit."

Alice took a swig and passed the bottle to me. I happily chugged some of it down. I passed it back to Sean, he had some and passed it to Red who took it in like water. After a few more rounds, Red spoke up:

"We're gonna play a little prank on ol' judge Hoffman."

"Like what?" Alice hesitated.

"O, just a little art work." He responded with a grin.

I sighed, taking another swig of rum, knowing I'd need it later.

"So what do you have against this one?" I asked.

"You don't know ?" Sean seemed surprised, "he's the one taking kids from good families and sticking them in the Orphanage."

"O yeah, those new kids were talking about him." Alice recalled.

"Asshole" I huffed, "so what's the plan?"

"Don't worry, you girls will be on guard while Sean and I sneak in and do the dirty work." Red instructed.

"Aww..come on!" Alice whined.

"Hey, you girls can pick the next place we vandalize." Red assured.

"Fine!" She exclaimed, "but no more favors from me tonight."

"We'll see about that." Red laughed and slapped her butt playfully.

She continued to yell at him as we made our way to the court house. Sean wrapped an arm around my waist, which was comforting, but made it hard to walk. I looked up at the clear starry sky and wished that this wouldn't go wrong, wished it would be like every other prank we pulled.

The court house loomed over us and I shuttered in it's shadow. I hated this place, more than the Orphanage. I'd been here too many times. Sean gave me a tight squeeze, they all had been here before...they all knew of the horrors of this place.

"Alright girls, you keep watch out here, anything suspicious happens, get us out." Red ordered.

We agreed with a nod and they silently crept through a window. We sat in silence for a while, listening to the nights quiet song. We both knew what we were scared of, sometimes we hated when the boys did things like this. I felt the court house was a little far.

Alice decided to break the silence, "did you see the Poke'mon match this afternoon?"

"Yeah, it was great." I stated, every kid had glued their eyes to the TV earlier, watching the intense battle. "That kid had some serious skill."

"Yeah." She replied, "I can't wait till they let us go...let us be free. Then we can become trainers and travel together."

"That would be great." I said dreamily, "we'd have so much fun."

"Definitely." She whispered, "I just wish we didn't have to wait so long."

Suddenly she was up in a flash, her eyes darting around in the night. I stood and pricked my ears but no sounds came to me.

"What's up rabbit?" I asked.

"Someone's coming, I'll go warn the boys. Go make a distraction!" She was off into the window in a flash.

Quickly I raced off toward the approaching threat. It was a couple of guards in a deep discussion of the latest criminal. I quickly ran across to a store and broke the window to set off an alarm. Then, silent as a shadow, I slipped back to the court house. To my surprise they'd left the window open. I shrugged and leaned in to shout to them.

"Freeze!" I heard a voice from behind me shout. I whipped around to see one of the guards. My eyes darted around, there were squads everywhere. "I said freeze!"

Suddenly Sean, Alice, and Red were dragged out by police officers, all of them cuffed. They struggled hard against their captores, refusing to give up, only to have more cops surround them.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Fox!" Alice shouted as one of the cops tried to cuff her. She struggled to get loose, but failed. "You're the best friend I ever had! Remember our promise! Don't forget!"

"I won't forget Rabbit!" I called. "I promise."

I watched as all three of them were thrown into separate squads and taken away. I wondered what she meant, why was she talking like that? We'd see each other again, we'll always end up back at the Orphanage.

The guard handed me to a cop who dragged me over to the other side of the street where other squads sat waiting, lights flashing sharply against the old stone walls. Soon the sirens could be heard singing away in the distance, singing a sad, hollow song. The song that matched my mood so perfectly, matched the cops tone as he read me my rights.

_heehee, hoped you liked that one. Let's you see the bad side of her world._


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's not: I do not own any characters, creatures, places, or cleaning products from Poke'mon._

Chapter 2: Freedom

The judge sat brooding over the information my attorney had just given him. I was sitting on a comfortable chair facing judge Hoffman and numerable people I didn't know. My gaze fell on the graffiti the boys had left behind and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

The truth was, they had nothing on me. The most they could do was send me back to the Orphanage with a large restitution fine, and/or a lot of hours of community service. Unfortunately, Sean, Red, and Alice were looking at jail time. I hoped that they wouldn't have to.

Finally the judge cleared his throat. "It seems that I'm in a predicament. I have no hard evidence that you actually were in that building, or that you broke that store window."

I sighed in relief.

"However." he boomed, "I do have evidence that you had been drinking underage, and that you were trespassing on government property." He paused to let this settle in. I blinked. "Therefore, since you can't possibly pay a fine, I'll give you 150 hours of community service at the Vermilion City gym."

Vermilion city? But that was miles from here...there's no way the Orphanage would transport me there everyday.

"Also the Orphanage refuses to take you back." He grumbled. "You're too old for a foster home to want you, so you will be Emancipated."

I almost crapped myself. Emancipated! That's every teenage Orphan's biggest dream! No more Orphanage, I'm flying solo! Once the community service is complete I can do whatever I want! Hell yeah! If I got off this lucky, then surely the others did too!

"Court is dismissed." The judge finished.

I literally ran out of the court room and lept for joy. "Yes!Yes! Ye...Alice?"

I froze when I saw my closest friend in shackles, sitting in a confined room talking to her attorney. I growled angrily, remembering that horrible night. 'Not without her...I can't be free without her.'

"Kathren." My attorney shouted.

"What?" I cried out.

"There's a few things we need to follow up on." He stated. Then handed me a check for 10,000 dollars.

My mouth hit the floor.

"This is from you're parents." He informed. "They left it for you to have once you were 18."

"Parents?" I tripped over the word.

He nodded. "The Orphanage wants you to sort through your stuff then they'll transport you to Vermilian City."

I nodded.

"Oh, and just to warn you, Lt. Surge is no push over." He stated. "Keep you're head up."

"Thank you." I said desperately as he rushed off.

I turned back to the room where Alice was in. I shed a tear and walked down the exit. I growled at the bailiff and left the building. I walked a few blocks till I reached the orphanage. I stood outside it, looking at it, remembering all the years I'd spent there.

'This is it, I'm never going to see this place again.' I though as I walked down to the door. I froze as I saw the Headmistress coming. 'oh...shit'

"Good morning." I stated and bowed respectfully.

"Follow me." she ordered.

She lead me up to my room. On my bed was laying a large pack with a sleeping bag attached. I took a few minutes packing clothes and a photo album. Then I put the surprisingly light bag on my back and I looked at the Headmistress expectantly. She turned and walked out of the door, I followed closely behind. We exited the building.

"This." she said, referring to a blue mountain bike. "Is your transportation."

I gapped but couldn't utter a word.

"Here, you'll need this." She stated, handing me a poke'ball. then she handed me a poke'dex. "And this."

"What are these for?" I asked stupidly.

"Well we can't have you out in the wild unprotected, now can we?" She snapped.

I sighed, "I suppose you're right."

I looked at the poke'ball curiously, then attached it to my belt. I glanced at the poke'dex and shoved in my pocket. My mind clouded over...this is what I dreamed about...how did it happen? I mounted the bike hesitantly.

"Good luck." The Headmistress said.

"Thanks." I said in a daze. "I'll need it." I speed off towards the town. I stopped at bank and cashed the check, then headed over to the poke'mart for supplies. I bought a few potions and a couple poke'balls. 9,000 dollars left.

As I was exiting the city I stopped and turned around to gaze at it one last time. The huge building rose like alien weeds, feeding on the planet. It would feel good to get out of the big city for a while..but I would miss my home. There was a sign that read: Welcome to Saffron, home of Silph Co. How charming, we're known for a company.

"Goodbye Saffron." I whispered, fighting back the tears that pricked painfully at the back of my eyes.

I turned around and speed off on the bike. The country side rushed past me and I took a deep breath, my first breath of freedom, no Orphanage, no city, no cops, just me and the road that lies ahead, and where ever it takes me. My eyes sparkled in the noon sunlight as I weaved along the path, humming happily to myself. This was the best rush I'd ever felt.

I came to a sudden halt. I had stopped infront of some tall grass. I set my bike aside and brought my new poke'mon to hand. It wouldn't hurt to see what poke'mon I have, or how powerfull it is. I took a step into the tall grass and instantly a bird-like poke'mon jumped out infront of me.

"Alright!" I exclaimed while opening the poke'dex. I pointed it at the new poke'mon.

**Pidgey: Pidgey is one of the most common poke'mon. It is classified as combonation normal-and-flying-type Poke'mon, and it can blind it's opponent's by kicking up dust with it's wings.**

"Pidgey huh?" I pondered. "This thing says you're at level 3, lets see..."

I press the button on my Poke'ball and out pops another creature, cat-like. I point the poke'dex at it.

**Eevee: Eevee can't evolve on it's own, but there are three special stones that can trigger a change. Each stone has a different efect.**

"Hmm...level 6, not bad!" I shouted happily. "Okay then Eevee, are you ready?"

"Vee." It chirped enthusiasticly.

I looked down at my poke'dex. "Eevee, Tackle!"

It responded by bashing itself into the bird-like pidgey. The bird responded by hurling a cloud of dust at Eevee, who was blinded for an instant, allowing pidgey to attack.

"Try tackling again!" I encouraged.

Eevee complied and knocked out the annoying pidgey. "Yes! You did it!" I celebrated and hugged the little creature. It jumped up and down happily, then ran around in circles.

"I think i'll call you spaz." I announced.

"Vee, Vee!" It cheered.

"Okay spaz, time to get back to your ball, we've got traveling to do." I stated and shut the poke'ball as Eevee went back in

I hopped on the bike and continued on my way. I spied a few trainers in the tall grass so I stuck to the path. It took hours to finally reach the halfway point, which was a beautiful, secluded lake. By then I was theroghly exhasted and decided to camp there for the night. I let Eevee out and started a fire. I rumaged through my bag and found some food. I cooked the poke'food first then mine. When I was finished I laid down and stared at the stars. I wondered when Alice would get out.

_"Don't forget."_

Fleeting images of our last conversation together filled my mind.

"Grr! I won't forget!" I cried out into the night. Eevee looked up.

"Don't worry spaz, i'm fine." I reassured her.

She looked at me funny then lay down and relaxed. I sighed and curled up in my sleeping bag. I knew it would be a long night.

- -

I woke early when the sun was just peeking over the horizon. I stretched and noticed Eevee was awake. I smiled and started to clean up camp. When everything was packed up I put Eevee back in her ball. I placed it back on my belt and hopped on my bike. This would be interesting for my poor legs.

I kept a steady pace and noticed even more trainers. I swallowed and kept looking ahead. No one bothered to stop me. I sighed in relief. It was another beautiful day, warm. a slight breeze smelling of flowers and the sea rushed through my hair. My bike glided smoothly along the path.

Soon I could make out the city not so far ahead. I picked up the pace. Eventually I was gliding down the bustling streets, the sea sparkled gloriously on the horizon. Beautiful ships sailed by like soft clouds across the water. Sailors bragged about the previous day's catch and roared above the crowd how much it was worth.

I smiled and headed towards the Poke'center. I walked in and was greeted by and extremely friendly face.

"Hi, I'm nurse Joy, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I...my poke'mon needs to be healed." I replied shyly.

She laughed and took the poke'ball away from me. She placed it on some sort of machine and after a few beeps she handed the ball back.

"Thank you very much." I said sheepishly.

"No problem." she grinned. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Um...could you tell me how to get to the city gym?"I requested.

"Certainly, just go back to the main road, take a right, go all the way down to the last street, and take another right." She instructed, "You should see it."

"Thanks again!" I yelled as I burst from the building and hopped on the bike. I followed the nurse's instructions and found myself in front of a gigantic building. The dazzling city gym where I'd be spending a fun packed whooping 150 hours with Lt. snuffles in la la land. Yeah...right. The place was huge and uninviting. I swallowed.

I put the bike in the bike rack and entered the large building. I was in a decent sized room filled with trainers and scattered trash cans. I frowned, what work will he have me do? What could I possibly do in a gym?

"Can I help you?" An old man inquired.

"I'm looking for Lt. Surge." I replied.

"Lt. Surge is busy and has little time for...kids like you." the old man stated.

"Yeah, better run along home, you could get hurt around big guys like us." Another man taunted.

"You're right, I might get hurt." I sneered, "With those huge feet of yours you might get us all killed."

"Enough, both of you." A man from the shadow's shouted across the room.

"Y-yes Lt. Surge." The young man backed off.

Lt. Surge stepped forward, revealing blonde hair and dark eyes. He had on a uniform with dog tags and a scowl that could break a man. He stood a couple of feet from me and boomed:

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Juvenile from Saffron City sir." I replied. "I'm here to complete my community service."

"What in the hell took you so long?" He exclaimed.

"I took a bike." I stated calmly.

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" He shouted. "I don't feel like wasting my time, so the bottom line is, I want this place kept so spotless I could eat off it! The supplies are over there in the closet. Now make your sorry ass useful!"

With that he turned and stormed off to where he'd come from. I walked over to the closet and opened it. An avalanche of dusty cleaning supplies buried me. I managed to struggle free.

I laughed to myself. 'so much for freedom.'

_Well that took longer than I thought, I was hoping to get it updated yesterday. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it, I'll be back with more updates as soon as I can. Please Review._


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's note-Yay! Another chappy, I thought I'd be in a serious writer's block by now. Hey, thanks for all the great reviews! I never thought I'd get them so quickly! Thanks for the corrections, you guys are the best! _

_I do not own poke'mon...if I did, Team rocket would have nothing on me. Mwahaha!_

Chapter 3: Spit shine

I woke early, it was still dark. I sat up, stretched, and groaned. I was still soar from yesterday. My bones creaked and popped as I managed to sit up. I yawned and stood up. I opened the shades and let the light come pouring in.

I put down on a calendar that I'd worked for 4 hours. 4 hours of painful, hell filled, slavery in which I died a thousand horrid deaths, crushed by an army of muck, slime, garbage, and cleaning supplies that could suffocate an elephant. Not to mention the laughter that came from those ugly, polluting, mud dragging, flea infected, slime balls that called themselves poke'mon trainers.

I'd calculated the number of days I'd have to work to complete my community service. If I worked 4 hours a day, It would take me 37, 4 hour days and 1, 2 hours day. That's over a month, I was in shock.

I woke Eevee and we left the local Motel and headed to a restaurant for breakfast. When were finished eating I asked one of the waitresses for an application. Eevee looked at me like I was insane.

"Might as well make some money." I told her. "Part time job might do me some good."

The waitress came back with a sheet of paper. Fast as lightning I filled it out, handed it back to the waitress, and left the restaurant. I put Eevee in her ball so she wouldn't get trampled by the morning rush. Then I dodged my way out of the town and into the wild. We encountered and defeated a monkey-like poke'mon called Mankey, a bulb-plant-like poke'mon called Oddish, and a few more Pidgeys. When Eevee was exhausted we headed back to town. I brought her to a poke'center, then headed back to the restaurant for lunch.

After we'd ordered the waitress who'd given the application to me came over to the table. She had a name tag that read: SARAH. Her outfit was a blue, a short, tight, dress that was almost too short, with a laced black apron, black tights, and 4 inch high heels that clicked along the tile floor. Her hair was frizzing in all directions and she'd over done her make up.

'Good god, I'd have to wear that?' I hesitated.

"So, you're the kid who wants the job right?" She asked with an all too noticeable piece of gum rolling between her molars. "Kathren?"

"Yeah." I replied as politely as a teenager could.

"Well the manager's willing to give you an interview." She stated, chewing like a cow.

"Already?" I asked, completely taken off guard.

"We're really short on morning staff." She readjusted her apron. "I'M working a double shift.

"Well I could probably see him after lunch." I suggested shyly. "if that's convenient."

"Whenever." She snapped while trying to fix the mop she calls a head.

She walked off and I blinked. Was I lucky or what? A job interview on the second day here. What a week.

I watched as she bought my food and scurried off to another table. I flinched and hoped I'd be good enough for the job. All that running around for minimum wage in a bad uniform...I really need to finish my community service.

I ate quickly, paid the bill, and made my way toward the back of the restaurant, where the kitchen sat with steam and noise seeping out every opening it could. I hesitantly stepped inside. There were three guys, one was at the grill. He was well built and slightly attractive, but was covered from head to toe in grease. The other, who was at the deep fryer, was short and skinny with sharp features. Then there was a large in every noticeable appearance man, sitting lazily in a metal chair, barking orders at the two busy men.

The man at the grill noticed me and winked. I glared viscously at him. The man on the chair, obviously the manager, took me in. I was flushed at the fact all three of them were staring at me.

"I'm Kathren." I stated. "I'm here for the interview."

The manager smiled. "So have you had any experience before?"

"No." I replied.

"Are you good with people?"

"Yes." I lied.

"How's your memory?"

"I can repeat our conversation." Not like there was much to repeat.

"How much do you expect to get paid." He frowned.

A hell of a lot more than what cow-girl gets paid, "minimum wage."

"What hours are you available?"

"Everyday in the mornings." I replied.

"How reliable is your transportation?"

"I'm within walking distance."

He seemed to be thinking hard. I knew he would rather hire another mop head then an unexperienced kid like me, but he needed another worker. I waited calmly for him to make a decision.

He looked up and sighed. "Alright, you start tomorrow morning at 6, don't be late."

My heart skipped a beat. That was a pathetic interview.

"Sarah will train you in." He stated.

"Thank you." I had to hold myself back.

He made a grumbling noise then went back to ordering around the guys. I exited the kitchen and took a deep breath of fresh air. I don't know what I'd do if I had to work in there. I left the building and jumped for joy.

"Eat that Judge Hoffman!" I cried out.

I sheepishly similed and kept walking after I got a few stares from the crowd. I jogged down to the gym and decided now would be a good time to get my 4 hours over with. I entered the main room and grouchily grabbed some cleaning supplies from the closet. I clumsily dragged everything out into the main room and sighed heavily.

"It's looking rather dull." a voice startled me from behind. It was that stupid guy who had the nerve to call me weak. "You might want to give it a good spit shine."

"You should watch yourself." I growled, "or I'll mop this entire building with you."

He spit on the floor. "There, I gave you a head start."

"I'll give you a start!" I warned and rolled up my sleeves.

"Aww...look guys, she's trying to challenge me." He mocked.

"You bet your ass I am." I confirmed and grabbed my poke'ball. Hopefully Eevee was strong enough.

"Alright, you asked for it." He smirked, "but don't go crying to Lt. Surge when you lose."

"I won't get the chance to." I bragged, "don't you worry about that."

"Go Voltorb!" He shouted and let his poke'ball hit the ground. Out popped a read and white Poke'mon, resembling a poke'ball. I pulled out my poke'dex.

**Voltorb: Voltorb uses Screech to lower it's opponent's defense rating before launching it's direct assult. If the odds are against it, Voltorb may use Self-Distruct to destroy itself rather than be captured.**

"Level fifteen...crap." I mumbled. "Go Spaz!"

Eevee popped out and instantly took a defensive position.

'I'll just even the battle out a little, if I have little chance of doing damage, then he won't have any more of a chance then I will.' I grinned. "Sand-Attack!"

Eevee complied by kicking a spray of sand into Voltorb's eyes.

"Voltorb, Screech!" the guy shouted.

It responded by creating a brain ratteling, nails-across-chalkboard-sound. Eevee attempted to cover her ears.

"Spaz, hit him with it again!" I instructed.

Once again Voltorb was nearly blinded by the spray of sand.

"Voltorb, tackle!" The guy shouted.

It responded but missed by an inch, forcing it to run into a garbage can.

"Spaz, tackle!" I instructed.

Eevee pounded the confused Voltorb which allowed Eevee another chance to attack.

"Tackle him again!" I hurried.

Spaz did and he was close to fainting.

"Voltorb, tackle!" The furious trainer called out.

It went for the attack and didn't miss. He smashed into Eevee who was thrown back from the force, and could barely move.

"Spaz, give it one more go!" I encouraged.

She got up and faced the weakened Voltorb. She narrowed her eyes and charged angrily at it. She hit him full force, causing the Voltorb to smash into it's trainer and fient. Spaz collapsed, exhausted. I ran over to her and gave her a potion, she happily got up. We faced the trainer. I grinned.

"Looks like your training skills need a good spit shine."

_Honestly there's nothing that I hate more, then having all these great ideas for your story, but having to write all these extra little bits inbetween, it's frustrating when you've got a ton of ideas going through your head about a main event, and you've got to write one of these. lol, so there's my excuse if you think this chapter sucked._


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's note-This chapter is short, but I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review._

_I don't own Poke'mon, I forgot the proof of purchase._

Chapter 4: Oops.

Well my schedule was definitely packed. I woke up at 5AM, got dressed, ate breakfast, then got to work by about 6AM. I worked until noon and then I ate, showered, spent a couple of hours training spaz, then at 3PM I'd head to the gym. I'd be done by 7PM, then go back to the motel, shower again, eat leftovers, watch TV, and pass out.

I'd been following this schedule for a couple of weeks. After I'd defeated that trainer at the gym, I'd been getting a lot more respect, enough to get me through the day. Work however, was indeed, a different story. A day didn't go by that I didn't do something wrong. I was either giving false change, dropping food, and/or forgetting, or mixing up orders.

The manager was patient for the first few days, but after that, every time he heard something drop, or hear a customer complain, he barked my name. That usually included him apologizing profusely to them, then he always told me to go off and do something like take out the trash or do the dishes for a while. I was not to graceful about it.

Sarah turned out to be okay. She was always backing me up, saving me time and time again. Afterwards I'd never hear the end of it.

Training was heaven, I got to release some stress by watching Eevee take out any challenge put in front of her. She grew strong, and confident in my commands. I started to understand this world a little more.

Unfortunately I had to clean right after that. The gym was a lot of work, it took more than a week to clean the whole thing. It seemed like it hadn't been thoroughly cleaned for months. It didn't help that Lt. Surge was breathing down my back half of the time.

By the end of the day, I would crawl through my meal and shower until I hit the bed and instantly passed out. I always seemed to wake up more tired then I was when I fell asleep.

- -

I woke up to the screeching of my annoying alarm clock and fell out of bed trying to shut it off. I stayed there, quite pathetically until the alarm started to give me a headache. I dropped my hand on it and shut it off. I slowly stood up and stretched. I got dressed, put my hair up and headed for the restaurant. I ate a little breakfast and started my shift early.

The morning rush started slow, but by 7am, we were swamped. I was taking orders, handing out menus, serving food, asking questions, and collecting bills in a flash. I was doing great until the crowd started to die down. I relaxed and worked a little slower.

A group of drunk trainers burst through the doors. I was shocked. It was way to early to be drinking. They were loud and tried to hit on me I grew frustrated and started to yell at them. My manager came out, yelled at me, and apologized to the drunks.

After they'd ordered, one of them got up on a table top and started to dance. I asked him as calmly as I could to sit down. Instead, he grabbed me and forced me to dance with him. The other's laughter caused such a riot, that once again my manager stormed out of the kitchen. He screamed at me like I was causing the riot, then again apologized to the group and returned to his evil lair.

I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anything else happen. When I was bringing them their food, I stopped in my tracks. There were two poke'mon facing each other and the guys had money in their hands, shouting out bets. I dropped the tray of food and screeched at them. I swore to them that if it wasn't for the manager I'd beat them all into a bloody pulp. The second I turned around, after getting them under control, my manager was standing before me, arms crossed, murder in his eyes.

"Oops." I muttered with an innocent smile.

_I think the thing I really enjoyed about this chapter, is there's no dialogue until the very end._


	6. Chapter 5

_Authors's note: This chapter is extremely short but I thought it was too important to cut out._

_I do not own poke'mon, I should, but if anyone asks..._

_ . _

_ . _

_...I didn't say that._

Chapter 5: Fired

The word danced around inside my skull, echoing in every inch of my body. All my muscles were tense. My nerves screamed, 'you idiot!' I opened my eyes slowly, the bruit was still fuming in front of me. He seemed to be yelling, but I couldn't hear him.

I ran out of the building, past the crowd of people, and toward the sea. The light winked mischievously along it's surface. I reached the shore and stopped. I bent over, picked up a rock and felt it's weight in my hand.

Memories filled my mind, I was a kid again. I saw people look at me and shake their heads, I felt unwanted, I was terrified of being rejected. I remember being kicked out of those two families, wondering why I wasn't good enough. I often wondered, when I was young, why my real parents didn't want me, was I so bad? I stopped thinking about it all together when I met Alice...we didn't need families. Now the Orphanage won't even take me back, the saddest part is, it's all my fault.

"Damn it!" I screamed and tossed the rock into the ocean. I clenched my fists, digging my fingers into my palm. I took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm so stupid...so stupid!"

I kicked angrily at the rocks and watched as they were swallowed by the waves. The sea breeze played with my hair, tossing it back and forth, it tickled my skin teasingly. The sun warmed my back and brightened my eyes. Their voices lulled me.

I turned around and headed back to the Motel.

_Like I said, short, but I felt like the memories needed to be addressed._


	7. Chapter 6

_Authors note- sorry for all the readers, but this is kinda a short chapter too, don't worry, then next one will be a decent size, I'm really exited to get to it! It will probably be updated tomorrow since I'm still working on it. Thanks for all the reviews!_

_I do not own poke'mon, and if I don't, then no one will!_

Chapter 6: PEA

After a long cold shower I headed to the gym early, ready to take my stress out on anything. The gym wasn't as busy as usual. I silently celebrated.

I got out the supplies and started to sweep obsessively in the main room. I followed by mopping, then taking out the garbage, cleaning the out the garbage cans, and putting in new bags. All the while, I cursed and mumbled to myself. I was starting to understand why I though janitors were so creepy.

While I was putting in new garbage bags, a man approached me. He looked way to dressed up to be in here. He had on tan, pressed pants, a light blue, collared, short-sleeved business shirt with a red tie, freshly polished shoes, and an extremely corny smile. His pager and cell phone gave the rest of him away, he was a business man.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Might as well stay on his good side.

"Hi! Is your name Kathren..." He started.

"Yes."

"I'm Brandon from PEA, I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time?" He seemed quite perky for a guy in pants on a nice day like this. He reminded me of a Radio announcer.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

He cleared his throat. "I couldn't help over hearing at the restaurant that you were fired..."

'Good god he's bringing out the big guns early.' I thought.

"And?"

"We at PEA have a proposition for you." He stated.

"Who's PEA?" I inquired.

"Poke'mon Environmental Association."

"Sounds like a comic book club." I grumbled.

He huffed a little, "PEA is a research company, trying to preserve the Poke'mon's natural habitat and..."

"Yeah, yeah, but what does all that have to do with me?" I interrupted.

"Well I'm glad you asked that question." He stated.

O god.

"We're looking to sponsor a poke'mon trainer." He said enthusiastically.

"Since when do poke'mon trainers need sponsors?" I asked.

"It pays good money." His eyes gleamed.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I stated. "Besides, I've still got a ton of community service left."

"We can easily erase the number of hours you have left." He tempted.

"No, no, and more no." I barked. "When there's money involved, there's always a catch."

"The catch is, we use you to prove to the public that we have the poke'mon's best interest in mind." He informed. "You see, there's a dangerous disease spreading in the wild, and we need the government's permission to release a vaccine."

I stopped to think...it's for the poke'mon. "I'll get back to you on that, I need some time to think."

"Certainly." He smirked, "PEA would truly appreciate you joining us."

He was handing me his card when a voice barked out from behind me. "Get out of my gym!"

It was Lt. Surge. He stood a couple of feet behind me. He had become my hero for about five seconds. He stared at Brandon furiously.

"Of course." Brandon did a mock salute and left with his card, tail between his legs. I smirked and turned toward Lt. Surge. How did an asshole like him work up enough kindness to get that guy out of my hair?

"PEA is bad news, stay away from them." he ordered.

Ok, so maybe he wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. "Why?"

He sighed, obviously annoyed with the question. "I know one of the researchers. We called him cat eye. I went to war with him, he had gotten a piece of shrapnel lodged in his eye. They gave him surgery so he could keep his vision.

"He was a very powerful man. He was an expert in virology, he could make cancer look like child's play. The government used him to develop viral weaponry, but the program budget was cut, and they never finished their work."

I blinked.

"He can't be trusted." Lt. Surge stated. "If he sends anyone else to threaten or tempt you into joining them, then you'll know for sure that he's up to no good."

I nodded, "So what can I do?"

Lt. Surge gave me a strange look.

"Well if he IS up to no good, then surely he can find someone to replace me." I stated.

"IF he chooses someone else, then the only thing anyone can do is make sure PEA doesn't win the public's vote." He informed.

I frowned, "So in other words, keep them from winning anything?"

He stared.

Eh, sweat drop, I'll take that for a 'no shit.'

"Well don't just stand there!" He shouted, "get back to work!"

I jumped and pretended to be really concerned on fitting the garbage bag perfectly in the can until he walked away. Well, Master and slave bonding time is over, time to get back to work. I sighed heavily, why do I even bother?

Why was PEA so interested in me? I wasn't a true blue trainer. I didn't know the first thing about winning...I just got lucky that one time..really lucky, but that doesn't count for anything. Anyway, what good can I do against a company? They've got money, connections, and the media, okay so all three are the same thing, but all I've got is a low-level poke'mon and a lucky streak that ran out a while ago. I shrugged it off, no body said PEA was doing anything wrong.

I put away the cleaning supplies and headed back to the Motel. After a shower and some food I collapsed on the bed. I needed to get another job, something that I'm actually good at. I sighed, turned out the light, and went to sleep.

_Yay! Finally finished! Now I can move on to the next chapter..my master piece (jk) Mwahahaha!_

_Bum, Bum, BUM!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's note- and here it is, drum roll please, my personal favorite out of all the chapters I've written so far. It wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but o, well. Please review. I hope you like it!_

_I do not own poke'mon, I could not afford it._

Chapter 7: A Promise

I spent the next week looking for a job. I tried the poke'mart, A day care center, the docks, and even the motel I was staying at, but no one wanted to hire me. I went to interview after interview getting rejected every time. I was either to unexperienced or too young. That or they 'forgot' to tell me.

Lt. Surge was getting on my nerves, he always had something new for me to do, or he was asking me why I was so useless and lazy. By the end of that week I had push mowed the lawn, put in new windows, chopped up an old wooden desk and chair, hauled in training equipment, and fixed a coffee machine. I was exhausted by the end of each day.

When I was out with Eevee I caught the bulb-plant like poke'mon called Oddish, I discovered it would gain a lot of useful attacks. It was a bouncy creature that liked to dance around and make a lot of noise. I kept him in his poke'ball most of the time.

I was so close to being done, it had been my last 4 hour day! I was extremely excited as I exited the gym, only two hours tomorrow and I'd be done. I was walking on the shore line, watching the last fishing ships come into the harbor to dock. The sun was beginning to sink, making the shadows grow long. I stopped in my tracks, there was a girl walking towards me, she looked very familiar.

No it can't be.

I continued to walk along the shore, listening to the waves crashing on the rocks in the distance. Pidgeys and Sparrows cried out their last songs for the night. The air grew still and cool, as the last rays of the sun, kissed the Earth, sparkling brilliantly atop the surface, leaving a solid looking trail along the ever lasting ocean.

"Fox!" I turned sharply at the mention of my nickname, it was her.

"Rabbit?" I exclaimed, tears stinging my eyes.

She smiled radiantly. Her sandy blonde hair and blue eyes stood out beautifully in the light of the fading star. Her features were soft, but her eyes were hard.

"I can't believe it's you!" I exclaimed. "How did you find me?"

"A little bird told me." She joked.

"When did they let you out?" I asked. "Where are the boys?"

She grinned. "They didn't get out."

I lifted an eyebrow.

"I made a deal." She stated.

"What kind of deal?" I hissed.

"Don't be angry." She pouted. "All I had to do was agree to their stupid little plan."

My eyes grew wide.

"All we have to do is travel a little." She informed. "then we'll get all we ever wanted."

"PEA." I growled.

"They're offering us all we ever dreamed about." She stated. "We can finally be free Fox."

"Grrr...they're up to no good!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "Who cares about that, this world would be better off without Poke'mon anyway."

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

Her eyes closed to slits, "don't play dumb, they told me about it too."

"What exactly did they tell you?" I growled.

"Everything they told you." She huffed. "That they released a disease so they could get the government's permission to release a "vaccine" that will kill every last surviving poke'mon."

"Who told you this?" I demanded.

"Some guy with a really messed up pupil." She replied.

"Cat eye?" I exclaimed.

"Now come on, lets go back to the old times and get in a bit of trouble." She smirked.

I was shocked beyond belief. "What? You mean you're actually going to join them?"

"Of course." She smiled, "You haven't gotten soft on me, have you?"

"I can't be a part of that Alice." I swallowed, "please don't join them."

"But we made a promise!" She exclaimed.

Memories of childhood filled my mind as the sun set further on the sea. Pain stabbed through my heart, I knew I had to betray her. I shed a tear and held my head high as I whispered:

"I'm sorry Alice, but I have to break our promise."

Pain twisted her soft features, her eyes clouded over. I saw her fist clench and her muscles tense.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Alice..." I said desperately.

She took a step back, "no, don't say anything. Just leave me alone."

With that she ran off toward the road. My hand had lifted as if I could reach out and pull her back, but she kept going. I watched her until she disappeared from sight. My hand dropped uselessly to my side. No...not again.

"You bastards!" I cried out into the night, tears springing from my eyes. "You turned me against my best friend!"

I fell to my knees and punched at the shore. She was all I had, my best friend, my family. I clenched the sand in my hands as memory took over.

We were kids again, two cute little girls in matching pigtails and outfits. I was crying because one of the older boys had been picking on me. Alice tried to comfort me. After I had stopped crying she said to me in a small voice:

"We'll always be bestest friends. Promise that we'll grow up together and leave this place for good, promise that no matter what we'll always have each other."

I had smiled and dried my eyes. "I promise."

My memory shifted ahead to when we were twelve. Alice had run up to me after being put back in the Orphanage. She had been away for two years. She ran into my arms crying and told me all of the horrible things the family had done to her. She'd been abused and raped for the whole two years, but no one would listen to her. I let her confide in me and cry for hours until she finally asked:

"Do you remember that promise we made when we were kids.?"

I had nodded.

"Let's add something to it." She's offered, "let's promise that no matter what, after we're 18, we won't let anyone order us around. We'll be free and stay that way. No one will get in between us."

"I promise."

The memory echoed in my mind as my attention turned to the sea. I sat and stared at the reflection of the stars and moon, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. Finally I stood up, I knew what I had to do...I had to stop PEA for everything I love, my best friend, and my poke'mon, if not for the whole world. I had to try.

I clenched my fist, 'and I will make a new promise...one to mend the one I broke. I will not give up until Cat eye is stopped, I have to get Alice back..no matter what.'

_Well that was a depressing one to write, I hope you liked it. This promises to be a long fanfic._


End file.
